battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Batosupi Kazoeuta~ Zunchan Ondo de Tatakau Dooi!~
Batosupi Kazoeuta~ Zunchan Ondo de Tatakau Dooi!~ (バトスピ数え唄～ズンちゃん音頭で戦うどーぃ!～; Battle Spirits Counting-out Game~ Zun-chan's Battle March Song!~) is the second track on the Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan ED 2 single. It is an image song for Zungurii, sung by his seiyuu, Ai Horanai. Lyrics Kanji= 「オイラ　バトスピ数え唄　歌っちゃうどー　ゲートオープン界放!」 ひとつ　スタートステップ発動 ふたつ　スピリット召喚だぁーい(んだぁ) みっつ　ネクサス配置ばしたら よっつ　マジック　くりだすどー(んだんだぁ) オイラのデッキで勝負だばー いつつ　一気に勝負　かけでまうどーぃ! さあバトルだ　バトルだ　バトスピだぁい(あ、それぇ) 今日も明日も明後日も(それそれぇ) 勝っても　負けても　バトスピだぁい(あ、よいしょ) みんな集まれ　戦うどーぃ! ひとつ　アタック宣言したら ふたつ　ドローは　慎重に(どきどきだぁ) みっつ　フラッシュタイミング よっつ　ブロック宣言だ(どんなもんだぃ) たまにミスする事もある　(あれ、コアが足りないかなぁ) いつつ　エンドステップ 「オイラの勝ちだ!」(オイラもやればできるだよ!) さあバトル　バトルだ　バトスピだぁい(あ、どしたーぃ) 明日はもっと強くなる(それそれぇ) 勝っても　負けても　バトスピだぁい(あ、よいしょ) チームは組んで戦おーうぃ! 「オイラのカレー食べてバトルに勝つだよ!」 さあバトルだ　バトルだ　バトスピだぁい(あ、どしたーぃ) 今日も明日も明後日も(それそれぇ) さあ勝っても　負けても　バトスピだぁい(あ、よいしょ) みんな集まれ　戦うどーぃ! バトルだ　バトルだ　バトスピだぁい(あ、それぇ) 今日も明日も明後日も(それそれぇ) 勝っても　負けても　バトスピだぁい(あ、よいしょ) みんな集まれ　戦うどーぃ! 「最後まで聞いてくれて、ありがとだ。 みんなも頑張ればオイラみたいに強くなれるだよ。 あ、そろそろカレー作る時間だ。んだば。またぁ!ハァハァ…。 うっつ。い、いてぇー。」 |-| Full song= "Oira Batosupi kazoeuta utacchiyaudou geetoopun kaihou!" Hitotsu sutaatosuteppu hatsudou Futatsu supiritto shoukan daaai (ndaa) Mittsu nekusasu haichiba shitara Yottsu majikku kuridasudoo (ndandaa) Oira no dekki de shoubu da baa Itsutsu ikki ni shoubu kake de mau dooi! Saa batoru da batoru da batosupi daai (a soree) Kyou mo ashita mo asatte mo (soresoree) Katte mo makete mo batosupi daai (a yoisho) Minna atsumare tatakau dooi! Hitotsu atakku sengen shitara Futatsu doroo wa shinchou ni (dokidoki daa) Mittsu furasshutaimingu Yottsu burokku sengen da (donna mondai) Tamani misu suru koto mo aru (are koa ga tarinai kanaa) Itsutsu endosuteppu "oira no kachi da!" (oira mo yareba dekiru da yo!) Saa batoru batoru da batosupi daai (a doshitaai) Ashita wa motto tsuyoku naru (soresoree) Katte mo makete mo batosupi daai (a yoisho) Chiimu wa kunde tatakaooui! "Oira no karee tabete batoru ni katsu dayo!" Saa batoru da batoru da batosupi daai (a doshitai) Kyou mo ashita mo asatte mo (soresoree) Saa katte mo makete mo batosupi daai (a yoisho) Minna atsumare tatakau dooi! Batoru da batoru da batosupi daai (a soree) Kyou mo ashita mo asatte mo (soresoree) Katte mo makete mo batosupi daai (a yoisho) Minna atsumare tatakau dooi! "Saigo made kiitekurete arigatou. Minna mo ganbareba oira mitai ni tsuyoku nareru da yo. A sorosoro karee tsukuru jikan da. Nda ba. Mataa! Ha ha... Uttsu. I-iteee!" |-| English (Full song)= "I'm going to sing a Battle Spirits counting-game song! Gate Open, Release!" First, activate Start Step Second, summon a spirit (yeah) Third, if you deploy a nexus Fourth, I'm sending out magic (yeah yeah) I'll face you with my deck Five, let's quickly wager a match! Now let's battle, battle, Battle Spirits (oh yes) Today, tomorrow, and the day after that (yes yes) Win or lose, let's play Battle Spirits (here we go) Let's all gather and fight! First, if you declare an attack Second, concentrate on your draw (exciting) Third, flash timing Fourth, declare a block (no problem) Mistakes happen once in a while (huh, there isn't enough core) Fifth, on the end step, "I win!" (even I can do it!) Now let's battle, battle, Battle Spirits (what's up) Tomorrow you'll be even stronger (yes yes) Win or lose, let's play Battle Spirits (here we go) Make a team and fight! "Eat my curry and win battles!" Now let's battle, battle, Battle Spirits (oh yes) Today, tomorrow, and the day after that (yes yes) Win or lose, let's play Battle Spirits (here we go) Let's all gather and fight! "Thanks for listening to the end. If you all work hard, you can become strong like me. Ah, it's about time to make curry, right. Seeya! Ha ha... Ooph. O-Owww!" Category:Song